


gordon updates his graphic card

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Trans Gordon, video gamesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh shit gordon freeman downloads a program to update his graphics card but little did he know the program was gonna up-DATE him!!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	gordon updates his graphic card

Gordon Freeman was playing a video game on his windows computer. 

To be more specific, Gordon was playing TF2 as scout TF2. Suddenly, his game froze because he got a notification saying that TF2 needs a higher graphics card and he needed to upgrade it! However, Nvidia’s RTX 3080 graphic cards were sold out so he went online to download an update for his current graphics card. He opened up the first link and downloaded a program that updated his graphics cards to an RTX 3080. 

After waiting 5 minutes for the update to install, Gordon saw that the update was done and opened another game with less intensive graphics: Half-Life. Since he wanted to experience the new updated graphics first hand, Gordon put on his VR headset and entered the game.

“Howdy,” Gordon said, waving his VR controllers around wildly as he walked down the hallway. He stopped short before the guard model standing at the door. He hoped it wasn’t Benrey.

“Please don’t talk to me,” Gordon said aloud to the guard, hoping it was just an NPC that couldn’t respond. There was a moment of tense silence before Gordon let out a sigh in relief. Benrey was no longer in his normal half-life game. 

“Yo, you got a license to be doing that?” A voice said behind Gordon. 

Gordon looked to the security guard in surprise but from the looks of it, it looks like the security guard didn’t say anything. He looked around for any hints of Benrey but couldn’t find any. There weren't even the light fragments of sweet voice floating in the air. Hm, maybe the graphics card update updated his surround sound. But, that still didn’t answer where the original dialogue came from. 

“Hey.” The monotone voice spoke up again and Gordon looked around once again. He decided that he had enough gaming today so he removed his VR headset and turned around to see Benrey. 

“OH SHIT, YOU’RE REAL?” Gordon said, leaping back. 

“Yeah, your graphics card update made the graphics real life,” Benrey said. Benrey noticed that Gordon was still worrying like a little nerd man so he decided to say some funny pop-culture reference. “I’m a real boy now, bro.”

Gordon frowned, still in shock. 

“What the fuck?” Gordon asked even though Benrey described the circumstances perfectly.

Gordon was still convinced Benrey was simply a hallucination or something. He reached out to poke at Benrey, not sure if he was hoping that his hand would go through or not. If Benrey was real, then that means his updated graphics card could bring horrible things into the real world. However, on the flip side, if Benrey wasn’t real, Gordon would have to probably go see a doctor. 

“Bro, why are you touching me?” Benrey asked. “You don’t have clearance to do that.”

Gordon removed his hand and back at Benrey. It seems like Benrey was actually real and that his new updated graphics card did bring a horrible thing into this real world. Being of a scientific mind, he was actually kinda curious as to why Benrey was able to be here despite being in a VR game in the first place.

“Can I get clearance, please?” Gordon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Sure bro, all you had to do was ask,” Benrey replied. Gordon began curiously touching Benrey, trying to figure out what exactly he was. Maybe it was one of those really cool hypothetical quantum holograms. Maybe Benrey was somehow translated from 3D model to person through the use of some advanced AI. Or maybe Benrey just organically sprouted up out of thin air. 

“Very...interesting,” Gordon said, his hand lingering on Benrey’s face. 

“Haha, look at me. I’m Gordon Nerdman and I’m being all touchy touchy with my best friend’s face.” 

Gordon froze for a bit before slowly retracting his hand. 

“Got any video games?” Benrey said, clicking onto Gordon’s computer.

“Hey don’t- how did you even get on there? I had my password!” Gordon said, moving to look at what Benrey was doing on his computer. Benrey shrugged in response to Gordon’s question. He was a hackerman, next question. 

“Ha- you play TF2? What are you? Gordon loserman?? I bet that you main TF2 scout. Can’t aim for shit.” Benrey said, seeing that Gordon had 48 hours in TF2. Gordon flushed slightly and let out an estranged groan because Benrey was right about all those statements. 

“You- you were playing TF2 on Darnold’s computer when we were back at Black Mesa!” Gordon said.

“Yah, but it was only to get him some more hats. Poor dude didn’t even have the ghostly gibus. He’s a medic main btw. But I’m gonna play some Portal 2.” Benrey said. 

“Wait-!” Gordon said, slapping the mouse out of Benrey’s hand.

“Hey, what gives?” Benrey whined. He only wanted to play some Portal 2. 

“You’re playing the 2nd game before you play the first one! And also, I don’t know if playing any more games will bring more video game things to real life!”

“I want to see the funny British robot though,” Benrey whined. 

“We can’t play games,” Gordon said, sighing. He wanted to see the funny British robot too but it was too much of a risk. 

“Wuh, what else do we do?” Benrey said, getting up to look around Gordon’s apartment. Benrey opened a cabinet and tried to fit in it. 

“Benrey!” Gordon yelled.

“Your jungle jim is lame,” Benrey said. He poked his finger out the other side of the wooden divider. “See? Level complete.” 

“We can do something else! Like, like a board game!” Gordon said. 

Benrey cocked an eyebrow, doubting that Gordon had board games. Gordon sighed. He knew his apartment was boring. He only ever had his computer and electronics to spend time on. He didn’t even have a television. With nothing else to do in the apartment, video games and the computer became his sole source of entertainment and connection. Sometimes, when taking a silent moment away from the computer, he wondered what it was all for. What was life for anyways if he was just going to spend it laughing and interacting through the tiny box of glow-up lights? 

“We can play a game between...us,” Gordon said, moving closer to Benrey. This seemed to peak Benrey’s interest. “We can-” 

Gordon got cut off by Benrey enthusiastically yelling “FUCK!” 

“N-not where I was going but if you’re up for it, okay!” Gordon said. He was originally going to suggest something like hide and seek but that was stupid. 

Benrey gave him a smooch with a slight, amused laugh. Gordon pulled Benrey into a kiss and pressed him against the counter. The kiss was light-hearted yet deep and arousing. Gordon pulled away to breathe and looked down towards Benrey, looking towards Gordon in awe. 

“You okay, bud?” Gordon asked. 

“Hng, yeah,” Benrey said, nodding. Gordon trailed down, removing Benrey’s guard vest. Benrey started tugging at Gordon’s clothes and before they knew it, their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Rubbing, tugging, grinding; the energy between them was like an electron hitting a uranium atom, creating a cascade of pleasure. They raced to the couch, trying to see who could get there first. 

“Can I park my cock in your- your hot pocket?” Benrey asked, chuckling. Gordon paused for a second before laughing. 

“My- my hot pocket??” Gordon asked, incredulously. 

“Yeah bro, you’re a- a snack,” Benrey said, falling into a giggly mess. He regained some composure. “Okay- okay, but can I please get some of your epic gamer cock, please?”

“Yes, fuck yeah!” Gordon said. Benrey slowly slid in, checking in with Gordon when he bottomed out. After getting the okay, Benrey then began slowly moving back and forth to form a relaxed rhythm of sorts. The soft breaths increased in intensity and devolved into soft moans. Benrey moved forwards to kiss Gordon, hands gently thumbing at Gordon’s nipples. Gordon wrapped his arms around Benrey and pulled him close, squeezing him in his arms slightly as he finished.

“Bro, are we dating now?” Berney asked, voice slightly horse. Gordon turned towards Benrey, looking at his slightly sweaty skin glisten in the low light. He gave him a small kiss.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it,” Gordon said, with a small smile. Benrey wrapped his arms around Gordon, sighing contently. 

It wasn’t so bad to have a downloaded boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all im a gamer *does the nae nae*


End file.
